Sherlock Holmes and the Elements of Discord
by Chetoos
Summary: Holmes and Watson wind up in Equestria and must find the Elements of Harmony to return home.  Started before Season 2 premiere.
1. Prologue

**Sherlock Holmes and the Elements of Discord Prologue**

A man bathed in shadows approaches another, similarly lit man, while silently drawing a high tensile steel blade from his walking stick.

"Ah, Watson, you arrive at the opportune moment, our dear friend is about to enter the chamber," The second figure said.

"Holmes, you never cease to amaze!" Watson remarked, sheathing his blade. "How did you know it was me?"

"For one, you have a time table of arrival when I forget my gun at our apartment, second, your footsteps, while improved dramatically, are still audible and distinct. Third, I caught a reflection of light off of your sword," Holmes replied matter-of-factly, "Now, if you would, take a position on the other side of the doorway, Moriarty is almost here, and we need to get inside this museum without attracting alarm."

Watson handed Holmes his revolver and took his place on the other side of the door.

The pair rapidly progressed through the silent building, and, surely enough, Watson could hear his own footsteps. Noting to work on that, he put more effort into being silent as Holmes held up against a very ornate looking archway.

"Hang on, we have another guest, an assailant draws up around the corner," Holmes breathed, as Watson stood on the other side of the archway.

Watson stood on edge as Holmes used a mirror contraption around the corner and muttered under his breath "First, blind him with his own hat. Second, Chop him in the spine on his neck to disorient him. Third, Kick his knees out to bring him to the ground. Fourth, as his arms are flailing wildly, knock him out with a simple jab under the arm." Watching in amazement, Watson saw as Holmes put his instantaneous plan into action.

"And now to draw him inside so Moriarty doesn't suspect anything when he enters to retrieve the jewel," Holmes breathed, "Ah, our dear friend here has both a riding crop and a short stick on him. Which do you think I should take, Watson?"

"Just pick one, we don't have all day! Also, what is so special about this jewel the Professor wants? I understand it has occasionally disappeared and reappeared in the history of mankind, but those must be storage mishandling it, right?" Watson whispered, while Holmes carefully considered both weapons.

"You ask an excellent question, and one that, until recently, I would have replied to with: 'It isn't'. Each time it disappears, it has returned the same, except for this time, when it returned as a purple gem. Originally, it was a white sphere, with the same symbol in it, but this time, after returning as this, and all the usual suspects were ruled out, it was investigated, and revealed as exactly the same as the original, down to the chemical components, and unbreakable hardness," Holmes replied, deciding on the short stick, "This has led many to believe it contains power to travel to another dimension, and, while I myself do not believe in such things, I have been hired to keep it out of the hands of our dear friend the professor."

"Speaking of Moriarty, how did he survive the trip down the waterfall? I wrote that there was no way either of you had survived, and yet both of you are alive and well today."

"Another excellent question," Holmes stated, looking down the sights of the stick, to determine if it had impurities, "As you know, I survived by causing Moriarty to lose his footing and slip down the falls to what I presumed to be his death. Regarding what happened after I began my ascent up the "sheer" cliff face, I have not been able to determine completely, but from what I have gathered together, the answer lies in shrubbery going down the waterfall that Moriarty was able to obtain a grasp on, and while it did most likely dislocate his shoulder and break his arm, he did survive."

"And, if you don't mind me asking, why is there no security detail here? Surely a jewel that is believed to cross dimensions should get a proper protective force. At the very least, why is the Yard not in full force surrounding it?"

"Again, I commend your skills in observation, a trait you have much improved since I first met you," Holmes remarked offhandedly, taking time to puff on his pipe, "We were hired by Scotland Yard, as you know, and while they offered their help in beefing up security, I felt you and I would be enough. It makes a considerable difference to me, having someone with me on whom I can thoroughly rely."

"You are rather lucky you are able to rely on me, what with Mary being gone for the next three months."

"What was it again, family passed away in the Alps, and she inherited a cottage?"

"Actually, yes. Wait, how would you know that, I never mentioned it to you, showed you letters, any tickets, I never..."

"Looked at the return addresses," Holmes interrupted.

"What have you done with Mary?"

"Absolutely nothing, I merely needed her gone, and you here. She is currently being entertained as if nothing is amiss in the Alps, and will return safely to you in three months time, after having "failed" the judging rounds to get the house."

"How were you able to afford all this Holmes?"

"Being a consulting detective, I tend to acquire favors by those who are unable to pay, and because Mary has never met my clients, she is none the wiser. Now, enough idle chitchat, we must move to opposite sides of the room, to better protect the jewel."

Almost five minutes passed, during which Holmes and Watson moved to the left and right sides from where they were respectively, and surely enough, a door opened on the other side of the room they were peering into from where they used to be. A cloaked figure entered, silently, preceded by a contingent of ten other men who spread out throughout the room, and made his way towards the middle of the room. In the center was a 3 foot fence, surrounding a pedestal with a purple gem on it, shaped as a diamond, but with four triangular spines extending from its middle section. As the figure was roughly one eighth of the way across the room, Holmes and Watson took to silently dispatching each member of his guard individually. Advancing from their positions on either side of the room, the duo took out each man in their way with a swift chop to the neck. Their good luck was at an end as the second man Watson was going to take out moved oddly, causing him to let out enough of a yelp to catch the cloaked figures attention.

"Stop them! I must get the gem!" The figure screamed. The remaining six guards broke into two groups to attack the two detectives. The group reached Watson first, who spun through a series of motions he had been practicing recently, dispatching all of them with relative ease, taking each out with a small hit on the head with his staff, intended to knock out, but not permanently injure, though he did receive a handful of jarring hits on his walking stick. Holmes held back, so the other group came to him slightly later. Smiling a wry smile, Holmes quickly spun, knocking the closest enemy on the head with his stick and stealing the man's riding crop. Slapping the next enemy on the wrist was all the distraction that it took to knock him out with a hit to the forehead. Drawing his gun, Holmes pointed it at the final assailant, when something caught his eye, causing him to rush toward the center of the room.

The cloaked figure had daintily stepped over the fence and into the pavilion. Reaching a gloved hand from inside the cloak, the figure grabbed the jewel. As soon as his hand closed around the artifact, a shot rang out, aimed for the torso of the cloaked figure. With inhuman reflexes, the cloaked man drew the treasure to protect his midsection, having no space to dodge inside the pavilion that surrounded the pedestal. The .457 bullet struck the object, and once the sparks from the ricochet ended, while it had left no discernible marks, the object began to glow. Holmes and Watson rushed at the figure, tackling him to the ground just as the jewel in the mans hands began glowing white. A small white dome covered the three men, and, when it dissipated, they were gone.

After being enveloped by the white flash, the three intellects found themselves sprawled on what felt like a lush field that had gone perhaps a bit too long without a caretaker. Despite the fact that the grass was tickling their entire bodies due to its length, none of the three felt any insects or other creatures on them, which perplexed them.

"Well, that solves one mystery. The jewel does have mystical powers. Interesting." Holmes remarked, sounding winded.

**END PROLOGUE**

None Chapter 1

Copyright notices:

I do not own any characters in this FAN-FICTION STORY! My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and the Hub, and while I do not know who currently owns the rights to Sherlock Holmes, I do not claim to own them, this is all simply in good fun, as a fan fiction.

Please support the official release.


	2. Chapter 1

**Sherlock Holmes and the Elements of Discord Part 1**

"Holmes, I should have known you would interrupt my plans, though I thought my assailant had detained you in the least." Moriarty growled.

"Actually, he was rather quick to be dispatched," Holmes responded, sounding cheerful.

"Perhaps this isn't the best time for gloating Holmes. I am still fairly blind from that flash, and I seem to be unable to feel my digits" Watson interjected.

"Now that you mention it, I agree, my fingers and toes are completely numb." Holmes replied.

Moriarty struggled to stand up, and, while managing to balance for several seconds, quickly toppled over when he attempted to step forward.

"Curse it, I am unable to walk forward." Moriarty growled.

"I believe I am regaining some eyesight," Holmes stated. As he looked around, he saw an empty field, full of roughly knee high grass, of a thick gold color. Returning his gaze to where his two acquaintances were, he only saw two stylized horses. Rubbing his eyes to clear his vision, he still saw the same, and, as he pulled his hands down, he shot one quick look at them, and realized they were instead, hooves.

"Interesting," Holmes mused, "and very peculiar."

"What is it Holmes?" Watson asked, still blinded by the flash, not recovering as quickly as Holmes.

"Either Mrs. Hudson tampered with my tea this morning, a decision that will cost her a job, or we appear to be horses, or rather, ponies, I feel is the appropriate term, though I do not know why," Holmes responded, " Watson, you appear to be a normal pony, with a mark on your flank of a sword crossed against a syringe, and Moriarty, you appear to be a Pegasus with a mark of a knife through a graduation cap on yours. I feel as though I have also become a pony, though I believe I am of a different type of pony than you two. No matter what has happened, in all likelihood, we have simply undergone a supernatural transformation that one would hope will end soon and simply have been teleported somewhere on Earth."

"The jewel, what happened to it? If this transformation is permanent, I will determine the hardness of my new hooves against your skull!" Moriarty barked.

"It appears to have disappeared, as quickly as it sent us here, and arguing doesn't become you, Moriarty" Holmes stated.

"I seem to be getting sight back now, and, it appears you are correct Holmes. As much as I hate to admit it, the odds of both of us having the same hallucination is incredibly minimal, so for the moment, I suppose we should assume this is real. I am a pony, as are you, though you seem to be a unicorn, and the mark on your flank is a beaker filled with green liquid crossed with a magnifying glass," Watson remarked, " I feel we should stay together and figure this out, we were the best minds in London, if we put our heads together we should be able to figure out a way back, as much as I dislike working with you, James."

"As if I would work with you two for as long as it takes to purchase a pocket watch," Moriarty spat. As he had regained his sight by that point, he took it upon himself to fly away, admittedly weakly, though rather quickly, almost colliding with a sky blue Pegasus pony along the way and almost falling out of the sky at that point.

Rainbow Dash wasn't used to going out this far on a weather run, but a pony from the next town over had injured a wing and was out of commission for the time being, so, because everypony else in that town's weather brigade was busy with other jobs at that time, she had to go and retrieve rainclouds for the field. As the day was not turning out to be exciting so far, she decided to incorporate tricks into today's job to keep her practicing up, as this would cut majorly into her other practice time. Even though she had already saved, met, hung out with, met again, and hung out with again, the Wonderbolts, she didn't feel her flying was up to the task yet to join them, so she would really need to step her game up. As she was pulling off a particularly large barrel roll loop, a nearly pitch dark pony whom she had never seen before almost crashed into her.

"Hey, watch where you're going, jerk!" She spat at the unknown character, who just flew off without so much as a word.

"Well, that was rude of him," She thought to herself, "He could have at least said sorry. Sweet, there are the clouds I was supposed to use for this rainstorm." As she gathered the clouds together, she noticed two ponies having a conversation on the ground. "Weird, I can understand one pony being out here, but this area is pretty remote, and having 3 unknown ponies out here? I don't have time to talk to them and trigger this rainstorm right now, unless... Right, I have this rainstorm timer device Twilight made for me, I can set it to trigger the storm for when it needs to go off, and I can figure out why those ponies are here. I am so awesome!" Attaching the device to the cloud, and setting the timer, Rainbow Dash quickly descended to talk to the strange ponies

"Well, I can understand him being reluctant to work with us in London, but I really thought that getting home would be more important than having to work with us," Watson said.

"Ah well, if you will pardon the expression, you can lead a horse to water, but you can not make him drink. If James can figure out his own way back, independent from us, I commend him, however, we should focus our own efforts. Also, why are you not going out of your mind yet, Watson?" Holmes retorted.

"I see two possibilities: either this is real, and I should try to get back as fast as possible, or it isn't, and nothing I can do will change that. I will admit, I am on edge, but it seems silly to worry on it," Watson responded, sounding very sure when the previously seen Pegasus called down to them.

"Hey there, who are you? And why are you all the way out here in Golden Grass Fields?" Rainbow Dash asked quickly, " My name is Rainbow Dash, and you are?"

"I am Sherlock Holmes, and this is Dr. John Watson, if you would excuse me, I must review some facts," Holmes replied. Closing his eyes, the enigmatic detective went to work figuring out what was going on. In his mind, pictures of what were the facts appeared in front of him, moving freely. Talking between the parts of his mind, Holmes set out to determine exactly what was going on.

"Firstly, it is unlikely that anything before Moriarty entering the chamber was not real, so I can take those accounts as definite," He thought to himself while moving a stack of images into a pile. "Secondly, I must review any and all actions of the preceding day to determine if any substances that would react badly to my seventeen percent solution," He again thought, shuffling through many pictures, reviewing them and discarding any unneeded scraps of information. He lingered on the tea he had earlier in the day, attempting to recall its exact texture, the exact flavor, and compared it to previous teas made from the same leaves. Once he was sure all was as it should be with that, he sped through the rest of the images, discarding all he reviewed as unneeded. "Thirdly, review the fight at the museum, in much greater detail," He finally thought, having finished reviewing the events of the day. Each millisecond of the debacle at the museum was looked at, a much smaller frame of reference than any other normal person would be able to dissect. He finally reached the part of the fight where he had shot at Moriarty, and spent what seemed like several minutes on them, noting each nanosecond. "Review of events complete. Four possibilities from beginning of review, one eliminated completely, leaving 3 likely scenarios. First, and eliminated possibility: Drugs causing hallucinations from earlier in day, ruled out by merit of no logical point of entry by anyone with motive, as all items ingested, the only way it would be this slow acting, were prepared either by Mrs. Hudson or myself. Second and most likely: Moriarty employed a gaseous attack, rendering me unconscious in a state of lucid dreaming, recommended protocol if true, simply go through as normal, though hope Moriarty does not take the opportunity to dispatch me. Third: Un-dispatched thug struck head from behind causing subdural bleed, unlikely due to no pain felt at any point during fight, though still possible if bleed caused short term amnesia, likely due to white flash seen, recommended protocol if true, again, simply go through as normal, though hope someone in London finds body and gives medical care. Fourth possibility, and least likely, somehow, the jewel not only can travel dimensions, but send people and transform them into equines, Incredibly unlikely, due to no records of magic existing, however, a good detective must not disregard possibilities, recommended procedure, attempt to find way to return to London, posthaste."

"How do you do, Ms. Dash?" Watson said politely.

"Listen, I just triggered a big rainstorm that is about to go off, so if you two don't want to get wet, you should come back with me to Ponyville," Rainbow Dash said. "Uh, is he okay?" Rainbow Dash asked, looking over at Holmes, who had been silent since he had closed his eyes, and was showing no signs of snapping out of it.

"He is merely lost in thought, no doubt attempting to unravel the mystery of how we managed to find ourselves here. I admit, I would also be attempting such a feat, but I am not as good at such things as Holmes is, and so, until extreme facts come up, leading me to believe this is not real, I will assume it is all real. It is slightly better than going insane attempting to unravel this mystery, though, if this is not real, I hope my body in London is well cared for." As soon as Watson finished saying that, Holmes' eyes snapped open.

"Excellent, I have reviewed all possibilities. Ms. Dash, is there a settlement nearby?"

"Wow, you guys must really not be from around here. We are about half way between Ponyville and Hoofington. It is a long run, but if you don't mind it, we should head off now. A big storm is about to hit."

"So it is. Please lead the way, Ms. Dash," Watson asked, politely, noting the growing winds and lightning.

The three ponies headed back to Ponyville as fast as their hooves would carry them.

"So you guys don't know how you got here?" Rainbow Dash asked the two detectives, back at Rarity's Carousel Boutique, after the requisite Pinky Pie Party, of course

"That is correct, Ms. Dash, though I was able to deduce some things. We were in a museum, having been hired by our police force to protect a purple jewel, shaped rather like a jagged diamond. After the man we were hired to protect it from, Professor James Moriarty, entered to steal it, we readied ourselves to silently take out his guardsmen. Sadly, one jerked at the last second, preventing us from completing our task in stealth, though we were still successful. Noting how close Moriarty was to his quarry, I drew my gun and fired. The unfortunate thing about the Professor is he has the reflexes of a tiger, which tends to interfere with arresting him. As I was afraid to discover, he used the jewel to deflect the bullet, and after the sparks ricocheted off, it began glowing. As he had no escape options at that time, Watson and I were able to tackle the Professor to the ground, though the jewel was glowing rather brightly at that time. After that, a white flash enveloped us, and we awoke in Golden Grass Field," Holmes explained

"Wait, you said the jewel looked like a purple jagged diamond, and started glowing after a spark from a bullet hitting it dissipated, right?" Rainbow asked.

"Correct, Ms. Dash," Watson stated.

"I think you two encountered the sixth Element of Harmony, the Element of Magic!" Rainbow Dash exclaimed.

"Why, that is simply preposterous, why would the Element of Magic be in their world? And how are we even certain they are telling the truth about this other world? For all we know they could simply be incredibly adept at lying," Rarity asked, irritated.

"Well duh, where else would it be, and why else would we always need to summon it with a spark of magic every time? And why doesn't it make sense they came from another world? With all the magic going everywhere, I wouldn't be surprised if they were telling the truth!" Pinkie Pie asked energetically.

"Well darling, if you are right, it should be rather simple to send them back to, London was the name? Such an odd name for a town, but, oh well, to each their own," Rarity mused.

"I say we go after the Elements of Harmony again. How hard can it be? After that, we should be able to get these guys home faster than Pinkie Pie can throw a party! Not that I don't enjoy your company, but you kind of need to get back to your own world, right?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Wait, why should we go after the Elements again so soon? Surely these handsome stallions could stay in our... presence, at least for a while?" Rarity asked lavishly.

"As much as I would love to stay here, we are needed back in London. Holmes here is the greatest detective the city knows, and without him, it is likely some great villain will rise that the police are powerless to defeat," Watson responded.

"I suppose you are right, work does come first. We set off as soon as we determine where the first Element is, and work from there. I will do my best to modify my finding spell to determine where they would be, it should take little more than a day past the packing," Rarity said, reluctantly.

"I thank all of you for your assistance in this endeavor, I only wish we could repay all of you," Holmes said, gratefully.

"So, this world is real after all, and Holmes has gained new allies, and is searching for somethings called The Elements of Harmony. No matter, I will find my own allies and defeat him here, where he will not be mourned, then I, Moriarty, will be able to return to London and rule the streets undisturbed." Moriarty schemed from outside the window. He then turned to leave. As he was leaving, an eye appeared in the window, widening for a split second before narrowing.

"Twilight asked Princess Celestia if the Elements were still around after Nightmare Moon had destroyed them, and as it turns out, they were scattered all over Equestria, as a safeguard. I say everypony takes a day to prepare for the journey, and then we can find a spell to locate them. Unfortunately, Twilight, Fluttershy, and Applejack are out at different places, so we won't have their help until we meet up with them, and, if I am right, we should need to run into them at some points," Rainbow Dash said.

"It was really fun going after the Elements of Harmony last time! I just hope it will be that fun again!" Pinkie interjected excitedly

"Um, Pinkie, you do realize the reason our last time was so fun was because Nightmare Moon was trying to kill us the entire time, right? Um, Mr. Holmes, why are you looking out that window?" Rainbow Dash said, perplexed.

"The game is A-hoof," Was the only explanation Holmes gave.

On the outskirts of town, in a dull, grey, knotty tree ridden landscape, the same pitch dark pony was trotting, confident nopony would stop him along his way, and while he was technically correct, a group of three canines appeared from the trees and quickly surrounded him.

"Quickly, give us your jewels and we may spare your life!" The leader of the Diamond Dogs demanded.

"You may spare my life? No, I believe it is rather the opposite. I require allies against my nemesis, Sherlock Holmes, who seems to have already found some in the form of nearby ponies, and if you do not relinquish your services to me, I will just as quickly find new allies, possibly using the meat from your bones as payment," Moriarty replied curtly.

"Wait, your neme... neme... enemy found pony allies? Can you remember what the ponies looked like? Their types?" The tallest Dog asked.

"I pride myself in my memory, of course I can. One was a blue Pegasus with a rainbow mane and a rainbow lightning bolt mark on her flank, the second was a pink Pony with three balloons, and the third was a white Unicorn with three diamonds." Moriarty responded, dryly.

"The dreaded Ms. Rarity!" The leader and shortest exclaimed with the tallest coming a few seconds after. "We offer you our humble servitude, Mr..." the Dogs said again, this time actually in unison.

"Please simply refer to me as the Professor, if you would. And your names are?" Moriarty said, taking charge of the imbeciles.

"I am Jareth, the one most interested in jewels," the leader said.

"I am Gobrock, I am the strategist and thinker," the shortest one said.

"Uh, oh, my turn, and I am Sadstone, the uh, right, the strong one!" the tallest one said.

"The Diamond Dogs are yours to command, Professor!" The dogs recited in unison.

"Excellent, now to track Holmes' progress. Once we know his direction, we should be able to easily over take him. I will escape this wretched world, while Holmes is left here to rot! Muahahahaha!" Moriarty laughed, with the Diamond Dogs joining in after some hesitation.

**END PART 1**

Prologue Chapter 2

Copyright notices:

I do not own any characters in this FAN-FICTION STORY! My Little Pony is owned by Hasbro and the Hub, and while I do not know who currently owns the rights to Sherlock Holmes, I do not claim to own them, this is all simply in good fun, as a fan fiction.

Please support the official release.


End file.
